Adventures Through Space
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Remember that story I promised about Alex being explained more in depth?  Here is that story.  Gretchen has been kidnapped and Alex must save her.  GretchenxOC.  Can also be found on Deviantart.
1. New Kid in the school

New Kid in the School

Class began and T.J. and the gang were getting settled in their seats. Miss Grotke was talking to someone, though the words they said was inaudible. The boy she spoke to was an inch taller than T.J., with brown hair that barley hung over his forehead. He was a Caucasian boy, with a black hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Miss Grotke and the boy walked to the front of the class

"Class," she announced in a bubbly attitude, "We have a new student. His name is Alex Jones. Tell us about yourself,"

"Hi everybody," said Alex, obviously nervous. "I came from Idaho, so being here in Arizona is new for me." Miss Grotke set him to work with a math work sheet. Later, during free time, T.J. and his band of hooligans played Rock paper scissors to decide who would show Alex and at lunch time, and Gretchen lost paper to five scissors. So at recess, she walked over to him and introduced herself,

"Hi," she hailed him, "My name is Gretchen. Would you like a tour?" Alex smiled,

"Sure," he said, "I would love one." She showed him the entire playground. Later, they went back to the cafeteria to eat Lunch. Gretchen slipped on a pile of pudding, and went unusually high before heading back down to the ground. Things seemed to go in slow motion for Alex as he watched her fall. Then he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. He looked, and I had made its way onto it. It was gold in color, and had sharp angles. Alex hadn't drawn it on, it must have just appeared. He found himself sprinting towards Gretchen and catching her bridal style.

They both began to blush like mad as the world returned to normal pace. Alex was able to move normally while the rest of it all seemed to move as fast as a snail. He got a good glimpse of her. She was actually pretty, minus the glasses and overbite. Suddenly, the sound of a ray gun discharge rang into the ears of everyone in the room. Alex was hit in the head by a burning sensation; he was sent flying back, while Gretchen landed on her bottom. She ran over to him. To her massive surprise, there wasn't any mark, and he was fully awake.

"You're not dead?" she asked,

"Surprised?" asked Alex, "Me too." A figure clad in a Purple and Black suit of armor that was rather menacing came and scooped up Gretchen,

"At last," he said, his voice like that of a computer, "I have found you, Princess."

"P-P-PRINCESS?" asked Gretchen, dumbfounded,

"Princess," the figure continued, "Where is your regal tone? Oh well, I guess you will find it once we return to the castle." He began to walk to a portal of red and orange coloring, which he had come from. Alex felt the burning on his hand again, and he sprinted to the figure and gave a flying kick to the back, as he grunted in pain.

"You dare attack King Drake?" he demanded, "You'll suffer for this, you whelp." He picked up Alex by his neck and slammed his head against the wall. Everyone heard his skull smack the wall, but he wasn't dead.

"WHAT?" the figure asked, confused, "THAT WAS HARD ENOUGH TO BREAK A TYRANNOSAURUS SKULL." Alex was disorientated, as blood poured down his head and into his mouth.

"The mark," said the figure, "you bear the mark, which explains why you're not dead." He walked into the portal with Gretchen _and_ Alex.

When he arrived to his destination, King Drake summoned a prison escort, and a royal guard. The Prison Escort was of red and silver coloring, and the Royal guard was of orange and white. He thrust Alex into the Prison Guard arms, and Gretchen into the Royal guard's arms.

"The boy is to be executed," said Drake, "and the girl is to be taken to the Royal Chambers. I will stay here and meditate on our next move."

Alex was taken to a large chamber with many weapons. The executioner, clad in all black, held a large Ax. It raised the Ax overhead. Suddenly, sparks flew from it, and smoke rose up as it fell over backwards, shattering into pieces.

Many guards came out to check the robot.

"You don't know how lucky you are, boy." Said one of them, "This robot will take five hours to fix, so you are given five more hours to life." Alex was dragged to a cell with what looked like a man with a massive black beard.

"I am the reason you're not dead," he said, "once the guards were out of earshot. "And the girl you tried to save is in dire peril. She is not the princess, but the guards are going to hypnotize her into thinking that she is. If she is fully convinced that she is a princess, she will become a powerful witch, and will destroy your planet as a sign of loyalty to the Mages. You can't let it happen. If you swear an oath, I can give you the powers you need to save the girl." Alex found himself unable not to agree.

"Will you be her protector, her Messiah, her savior?" asked the man,

"I will," said Alex,

"Will you use your powers for good, and not for evil?"

"I will." The man waved his hands around, and Alex was glowing and floating. He settled down on the ground and stopped glowing,

"The mark on your hand will appear with the innocent are in danger. Whatever you must do to protect them, you will automatically do. NOW, GO AND SAVE GRETCHEN." The man disguised himself as a guard, led Alex to a ship and they flew off to save her.

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY. I SURE HOPE IT IS SATISFACTORY. I don't own Recess (seeing as it belongs to Disney) but I do own Alex.


	2. Not So Royal Rescue

Chapter two

(Not so) Royal Rescue

The man, who was named Julian, stopped outside the castle.

"You must go in there," he said, "and save the girl. To do it, you must go to the highest room of the tallest tower, and bring her back to me. It would be wise to put steal a set of guard armor. When you have the girl, try to escape. If they catch you, take this stone, raise it up, and say my name." He handed Alex a blue stone with strange markings on it, and it was glowing. Alex got out of the ship. There was a certain guard outside her room, and there were no others like him. Alex found himself flying up towards the guard. After a brief fist fight, Alex knocked out the guard. He put the helmet on his head, and the rest of the armor went onto him, leaving a pale colored alien in boxer shorts. Alex was about to shoot the wall, when he lost his balance and fell to the floor of the castle.

A few guards came to him,

"Are you alright?" they asked him

"I'm fine," said Alex, "but the fall has knocked the Princess' location out of my memory. Where is it?"

"She is in the tallest tower, at the top floor. Unfortunately, the elevator is broken, so you will have to take the long way. You'll figure it out; you are of the Mages, are you not?"

"I am a mage," said Alex. He began to walk to the threshold of the castle. The symbols of the signs were Greek to him. He continued onward.

…

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Gretchen was screaming, slamming her fists on the door. She did not like this one bit. Constantly, they kept asking her if she had found her regal tone or remembered her position, and she kept shooting them down. She was enraged that she was taken away from her friends. And Alex was probably dead. The thought that he tried to save her kept bouncing around in her giant brain.

Alex continued his search. He eventually found a staircase leading right up to the tower. He began to climb it. He was exhausted in his stuffy armor, but this was the only way he would find Gretchen without raising suspicion. He finally made it to the room.

A guard came into Gretchen's room, and she blew a fuse,

"NO I HAVEN'T FOUND MY REGAL TONE, NO I AM NOT THE PRINCESS, LEAVE ME THE **** ALONE!"

"Wait," said the guard, but she wouldn't hear it. She punched the guard in the chest and kicked it between the legs,

"Wait Gretchen," said the guard, in a high pitched, but computerized voice.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. The guard took off his helmet, and under it was Alex!

"ALEX!" she asked. Alex grabbed her and jumped out the window, where a ship was waiting for them. He began to fly back, but the other guards had found out that he was not a real guard and had kidnapped the princess, thereby putting a bounty on his head. The guards were swarming the ship. Alex remembered the stone. He held it up and yelled,

"Julian!" He and Gretchen evaporated into metallic blue mist. The guards opened the ship, only to find two vacant seats. They saw two blue streaks flying across space. What they thought were two meteorites were actually Gretchen and Alex, as they returned to Julian's cell.

A ritual had to be preform to ensure Gretchen would never be fooled by the Mages. Julian set out a bowl and a spell book. He needed dust, mud, a leaf, and a lock of hair from a beautiful girl. He snipped of a lock of Gretchen's silky brown hair. She was made to drink it. The fumes it was giving off were enough to make her dizzy, but neither Alex nor Julian seemed to be effected. She put a drop to her lips. It tasted like eggs, not in the good way. She swigged it down as fast as she could bear. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. Her head was hurting, and eyes watering. She found it impossible to hold consciousness, and she passed out.

She woke up a few hours later.

"You owe your life to Alex," he said to her, "for if not for him; you would have become a witch and destroyed the Earth. King Drake's plot has failed, and you have saved Earth, now all that remains is for you to go home."

Going home isn't going to be easy. They must elude King Drake to do it, that's not going to be easy. Gretchen and Alex have thwarted the king's plot, but they might not live to regret it.


	3. Mages Explination

Before this story goes any further, I feel I have been vague with the Mages, so here is a factual document on them before the story starts again. This should clear up any confusion that readers have encountered. This doesn't contiain spoilers.

In the Niax Galaxy, King Julian and Queen Iris ruled on fairness and peace. However, The Mages came and flipped everything on its head. King Drake took over the Niax Galaxy. He rules with an iron fist. A massive Prison was built, big enough to hold fifty galaxies worth of prisoners (more on that later). King Julian was arrested and thrown in there. Queen Iris suffered the worst fate. She was sealed in a vessel, which King Drake always has strapped to his utility belt.

A spell was placed on this Vessel. So long as Drake had it, it was indestructible. Many have tried to kill Drake and save the Queen, but none prevailed.

The Mages were formed and lead by King Drake, who has a few lackeys, as well as thousands of grunts. The five Head Honchos are King Drake, Warden, Quadruped, Brute, and Templar.

King Drake is the most powerful Mage. He has control of ice, electricity, and fire. His other powers are to kill and make copies of himself. He has used this ability to fake his death over and over to trick his enemies and kill them. When his new copy is made, the vessel is teleported onto him.

Warden got his name when King Drake told him to build a prison that could hold fifty galaxies worth of prisoners. He is extremely bulky. His armor's designer made the shoulders extra dense, so Shoulder barges were extremely painful. If he missed his target, he would be the one to feel lots of pain. His powers include amazing strength, the power to stop someone in their tracks with a tractor beam device installed in the hands of his armor, and to hypnotize people into becoming a Mage grunt. Only those pure hearted were immune to his hypnosis.

Quadruped has four arms. He is the Mage's weapons designer, testing them on grunts. His powers are agility, flight, and teleportation. His signature move is to grab his opponent's wrists and ankles, pin them to the wall/floor, and a drill would slowly drill into their chests and pierce their hearts. He helped Warden design the security system Mage Prison, possibly the reason it was a symbol of Mage dominance across Niax Galaxy.

When it comes to strength, Brute loses only to King Drake. If a Prisoner is a thorn in Warden's side, he sends the Prisoner to Brute, the executioner. Brute is the master of slow and painful deaths. Quick and Painless are not words found in Brute's dictionary (but then again, there isn't much anyway). His powers are lasers out of his eyes, the ability to heal any wounds, and is almost invisible.

Templar is second in command. He is Drake's right hand man. His powers are telekinesis, Mind Torture, and Telepathy. He was savage enough to rival Brute, but civilized enough to be that must have guest at a dinner party.

King Drake has no tolerance for weakness or any showing of mercy whatsoever. Alex will have to fight every Mage, and when King Drake finds that his lackeys and grunts lost to a _child_ he becomes enraged. It all leads up to the inevitable showdown between Drake and Alex.

If there is still any confusion, tell me and I will see what I can do.


	4. Escape from Mage Prison

Escape from Mage Prison

Gretchen and Alex had to spend the night in the Prison, because both were too tired to go anywhere. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all metal. There was no furniture in the room to lie on, so the only choice was the cold metal floor. Julian had some thick cloths to lie under, but he wasn't sharing.

"If you two want to be warm," he said, "I suggest that you huddle together." They both blushed like mad, but did it. Alex lay on his back, and Gretchen lay of top of him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. A few minutes later, the shivering stopped. Alex, though on the metal floor, was actually comfortable. They spent the night like this. They woke up to the bars of the cell being sliced by a beam sword. King Drake had found them! Gretchen and Alex stood.

King Drake had a medallion with a Spiral pattern on it. He began to wave it back and forth in front of Gretchen's face.

"Calm yourself, princess;" he said in a rather soothing tone, "You will have what you need when we return to the castle. If you cooperate, I will send your friend home, where he will be safe and sound." Gretchen saw right through his lies. She WASN'T the princess; she WOULDN'T have what she needed if she went to the castle. Alex would suffer and remain here, whether or not she cooperated. She whacked away the medallion, and firmly spoke,

"I AM NOT THE PRINCESS," She shouted, "AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!" Rage began to boil in King Drake. He drew back his fist, and before his punch could connect, Alex caught it, and countered with a kick that sent him flying. As he got up, he heard the sound of weapons cocking behind him. He looked. Every prisoner, minus Gretchen, Alex, and Julian, had broken into the Armory and stolen weapons.

"If you hurt any of us," said Julian, "It's basically a death wish, which would instantly be granted."

"Well," said Alex, striking a battle pose, "C'mon, Drake, make your move." King Drake wanted so badly to kill Alex. He sighed an agitated sigh,

"Each of you get one wish," he said,

"I want you to stop chasing us," said Alex, "and let us go home."

"I wish that you would stop kidnapping innocent girls." Said Gretchen,

"You have to let EVERY prisoner leave here, without fear of recapture." Said Julian.

"Yes, yes, and no." said King Drake. The weapons all cocked again

"Fine," said King Drake, "Warden, prepare exit ships for every prisoner, and don't have them recaptured." However, once Alex and Gretchen got in their exit ship, Alex lost control, and slammed into one of the massive radio towers. It fell, broke the floor, and the Prison exploded in a fiery orb of destruction. Fortunately, Gretchen and Alex were the last to leave, so no innocent people were hurt. But the Prison was a huge symbol of Mage dominance thought the Niax Galaxy. Its destruction put every Mage in a burning fury.

"That boy must die, the girl too." Said Drake, "now which one of you is going to do the job."

"King Drake," Said Warden, "I should go."

"And Why?" asked Drake,

"I spent half my life building that prison. It was my baby; I will make sure the kiddies die a painful death."

"Good point," said Drake, "and well made. Do not disappoint me." With that, Warden's personal ship, the Paddy Wagon, took off.

WILL ALEX BE ABLE TO DEFEAT WARDEN OR WILL WARDEN HAVE HIS VENGEANCE?


	5. Alex's First Fight

Alex's First Fight

Alex and Gretchen's exit ship flew smoothly across the Niax Galaxy. Exit ships could hold two occupants, with a steering wheel on the left side. The Ship was capable of traveling five light-years an hour. It was like a watermelon with the a third cut off. A rocket propeller on each side of the ship controlled the basic movements, and steering. If the pilot needed to get out of there in a hurry, he could flip a switch and five rocket engines in the back would REALLY boost them.

"Hoo boy," said Alex, "I hope they don't know it was me."

"They must," said Gretchen, "an explosion that big isn't easy to miss. I could feel the heat in here. Plus they must know it's OUR ship that hit that radio tower." Gretchen continued to list reasons as to why it was obvious that they were the guilty party. Alex eventually had enough and tuned her out. Suddenly, the ship bolted to a stop. Gretchen and Alex's heads snapped forward.

"Please tell me that was _you_," said the young Grundler girl.

"I can't," said Alex, "then I would be lying." The ship had been stopped above an abandoned gas factory, where gas leaks were in abundance. They saw a bulky guy in orange and red armor. The pulled out a remote thing and hit a button. The hatch on the ship opened up. Alex and Gretchen thought they would suffocate, but they could breathe normally. Gretchen's glasses didn't even float off her face. The guy spoke,

"You know, kid," he said, "as the Warden of Mage Prison, revenge is not an idea I promote."

"That's good," said Alex,

"The Prison's not around anymore," he picked up Alex by his hood. Warden's breath smelt like onions and rotting meat. "Is it?"

"It was an accident," said Alex, in a helpless voice. Warden then threw Alex off the ship and towards the factory. Rather than floating, Alex plummeted. He slammed onto the metal walkway. Warden rubbed Gretchen's chin,

"I will be back for you, my pet." He said. This sent shivers down Gretchen's spine.

"MAGE DIVING SHOULDER BOMB!" shouted Warden, diving off of the ship shoulder first. Alex was in considerable pain, but not too much to roll out of the way. Warden's shoulder crashed onto the metal, and he screamed in pain. He threw wild punches at Alex. Alex rolled behind Warden and kicked him in the back. Angry, Warden pulled out a beam sword. Alex dodged his wild slashes.

"You don't have a beam sword?" asked Warden, "Well I am a sweet guy," he pulled out a different beam sword and tossed it to Alex. Alex could feel the handle shifting, until it fit his fingers perfectly. Alex was able to launch Warden into the factory, and followed him in. Suddenly, Alex felt the burn on his left hand. A few grunts had come and were attacking Gretchen. Alex jumped off of walls and out of an upper doorway. He began to fend off the Grunts.

"You're not getting away that easy," said Warden, and began to fiddle with the jetpack on his back. All Mage armors had jetpacks. This was a very poor move for Warden. The Factory exploded in hellish flames. The ship Gretchen and Alex were in swerved and landed on an unoccupied planet. Neither the ship nor Gretchen or Alex suffered any damage. The Mage grunts however, burned to death. Warden slammed on the ground behind Alex. Alex drew his sword and slashed Warden across the chest.

Alex and Gretchen hopped back into the ship and flew. Warden was not dead, but in very much pain. King Drake came to him.

"Are the children dead?" asked Drake,

"S-Sorry, your highness," said Warden, "but the boy got the better of me. Please have mercy." Drake's hand became electrocuted, and he zapped Warden with 5,000 volts of electricity.

"That _is _Mercy," said Drake, "for FAILURES." Drake returned to the Mage castle, in a fury.

"WARDEN LOST TO A CHILD," he shouted to a unit of ten grunts, "YOU HAD BETTER FIND HIM AND KILL HIM, OR I ASSURE YOU THAT YOUR AFTERLIFE WILL BE IN PAIN AND SUFFERING." Ten grunt ships took off.

ALEX MANAGED TO FEND OFF WARDEN, BUT WILL HIS LUCK CONTINUE? WILL THE MAGE GRUNTS SUCEED IN BEATING ALEX? OR WILL ALEX TURN THE TABLES ON THEM? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	6. One on Ten

One on ten

Alex had triumphed over Warden, and had once again saved Gretchen. Something seemed to be bothering Alex, and Gretchen knew she shouldn't ask, but her curiosity got the better of her,

"Is something wrong?" Alex looked like he was debating on telling her, then he said,

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked,

"Yes I can," she said,

"What I am about to tell you," said Alex, "never leaves this escape pod. We clear on that?"

"Crystal clear," said Gretchen.

"I tell everybody that I am an only child, but the truth is, I have a brother. The thing is, he isn't the guy you wanna get tangled with. He is a scumbag and a dirty rat. He was my number one source of fear in my life when I was little. He would tell me to go long, and throw a baseball at me, while I was running for my life. It always hit a spinal column, different depending on how hard he threw and how fast I ran. He would take my stuff, and if I tried to stop him, he would break it and throw what remained at me. More and more abuse, and Mom and Dad finally disowned him.

He left with a suitcase, and mom and dad searched it. Half of the stuff in there was mine. He left without a suitcase, long story short. I only recently got over all the stuff he did. But mom and dad told me to tell everyone who asked that I am an only child. A select few know him in person, like Principal Prickly and Miss. Finster. He left and worked at your school, but he was so horrible he got fire, he bragged about it over the phone and came home and beat me more." Gretchen was about to speak, when suddenly, laser blasts and explosions surrounded them.

The ten grunts finally caught up with our heroes. Alex's mark appeared, and the ship started to glow. The ship turned from a two seater escape pod to a two seater fighter ship. It was longer than the escape pod, and narrower. It was capable of going seventy-five light years an hour. It has lasers, missiles, bombs, and very strong armor.

Alex flew around three grunts and launched a missile. BLAM, direct hit. Two of the ships exploded, while the third one lost control and slammed into a forth ship. Alex shot a few laser bursts, and took out three more. A bomb took out the rest.

"SON OF A BITCH," screamed King Drake, and stormed over to Quadruped,

"Jones and Grundler are still alive. If you don't change that, I guarantee your last sight will be your own blood."

Quadruped had no personal ship. Nor did he ever use his jetpack. His flight and teleportation always got him where he was going.

Alex and Gretchen had to land the ship. The battery on the ship took ten hours before needing to charge. They flew for most of the battery power while it was still a space pod. They landed on a very volcanic planet. The pair got out to stretch their legs. As they came onto a rocky trail, Alex felt the burning on his left hand.

He tackled Gretchen to the ground, as a million or so tiny laser bursts began to drill into the wall above them. Alex knew he had to get Gretchen out of there in a hurry. She began to glow gold, and glowed brighter until only her outline was visible. She disappeared.

She reappeared in a strange, chrome room.

"Where am I," she asked aloud,

"You are in your ship's shelter area." said a metallic voice. "And you're safe here. You must be starving." Before Gretchen could respond, her stomach grumbled extra loud. A cheeseburger, some fries, and some water appeared. Gretchen actually couldn't resist grabbing the cheeseburger and taking a bite. The flavor danced on her tongue, tickled her taste buds, and filled her with relief.

Meanwhile, Alex realized that another Mage figurehead. This one had four arms, and in each of his four hands, was a laser Uzi. Alex's conscience told him that if he could damage the visor, he would have a chance. He grabbed a rock that was within reach, and stood up to throw it. The last laser burst hit him in the shoulder. As Quadruped reloaded, Alex chucked the rock, as much pain as he was in. The rock sailed through the air, the place standing still. If the rock missed, Alex was dead.

The Rock slammed into its target. Quadruped's visor had a huge crack in it, and all he could see was Alex. Everything looked like his opponent. He knew the real Alex, however, because it was the only one that moved. Quadruped gave chase. He came to a clearing, and mowed down everything with his Uzis. When his visor fixed itself, he had shot rocks, trees, animals, caves, but not the real Alex.

He began to reload, and felt a searing pain on the right side of his body. Alex had chopped off two of his four arms, and he was in so much pain, he dropped his Uzis. Alex's beam sword was in hand. Quadruped pulled out a laser razor launcher. Alex, rather than being chopped up, re-gifted the razor, chopping off Quadruped's third arm. Quadruped was a sitting duck. Alex Spartan kicked him off a ledged, causing him to plummet toward the lava. Alex was teleported back to his ship, and his wound treated.

King Drake found Quadruped hanging over lava, the splashes inches below him. His last arm was hanging for dear life onto a ledge.

"I am sorry your Majesty," said Quadruped, "the boy got me." King Drake sent an ice beam at the remaining arm. He picked up a rock, and threw it at the frozen arm. The arm shattered, and Quadruped fell into the lava. Now, a unit of fifty mage grunts was dispatched to destroy Alex.

I COMBINED THE TWO FIGHT SCENES TO PROVE THAT I AM NOT LAZY.


	7. Raging, Broken Hearts

Raging, Broken Hearts.

Mr. and Mrs. Grundler drove car into the 3rd Street school parent parking lot. They leapt out of the car, and slammed their doors. They stormed into the school, and straight into Prickly's office. When they arrived, they slammed their fists on Prickly's desk, and demanded in unison,

"WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER," Then they noticed another couple demanding where their son was. Prickly seemed hesitant to tell them,

"Sir," said Mr. Grundler, "if you don't tell me where my little girl is, I will SUE THIS SCHOOL FOR EVERYTHING IT'S WORTH."

"Where is our son, sir? We will assist these two in the lawsuit if you don't relay the location of our kids." Said the other man. A gravelly voice spoke up,

"Are you the parents of Gretchen Grundler and Alex Jones?" it was the School security guard.

"Yes," they said,

"We can tell you what happened to your kids, but it isn't for the faint hearted."

"You damn well better show us," said Mrs. Jones, "or we'll sue this school and get your asses fired." The man, named Sal Clancy, ushered the angry parents into the security office. Sal put in the tape from Monday.

Gretchen was seen walking into view with a loaded trey. There was a puddle of pudding that she didn't notice for some reason, and Mrs. Grundler pointed out that Gretchen could be oblivious the the world around her when she was deep in thought. She went a whole five feet in the air before beginning the initial plummet. Alex then sprinted on screen and caught her bridal style.

You could clearly see them blushing. Suddenly, they heard the ray gun discharge, and an orange beam slam into Alex's noggin, sending him flying off camera. Gretchen landed flat on her rear end. She went to him, and said,

"You're not dead?"

"Surprised?" asked Alex, "me too." Then they saw the purple and black armored guy scoop Gretchen up. What he said was far too distorted to be understood.

"P-P-Princess?" they could Hear Gretchen ask, dumbfounded. The figure said more impossible to understand words, and began to walk off camera. The figure was easily seven feet tall. Alex ran up behind the figure and issued a flying kick. The figure said still more slurs, then picked up Alex by his neck, and slammed him against the wall.

Alex's face was gushing blood. The figure said its final jumble of jumbo, and walked through a portal, and Sal stopped the tape. Mrs. Grundler, Mr. and Mrs. Jones just lost it, beginning to bawl. Mr. Grundler, however, failed to buy it.

"There is no way I'm gonna believe that." He said firmly, Sal led them to the cafeteria, he showed them the pudding stain that Gretchen had slipped in, a massive dent, where Alex had landed after being shot, and a bloodstain from when Alex was slammed into the wall. These were not to be cleaned until the parents had seen them.

Now Mr. Grundler got the message. Each of them realized: They may never see their kids again.

Both sets of parents sat in the foyer, their anger replaced by shattered hearts.

Meanwhile, the ship had flown its ten hours after dealing with the fifty grunt ships. Alex and Gretchen got out of the ship and onto a cool, abandoned planet. They were both happy to be out of the stuffy ship. Alex noticed that Gretchen was slightly moaning,

"Something wrong?" asked Alex.

"I miss my parents," said Gretchen, her voice shaky,

"Join the club." Said Alex. Alex's hand seemed to have an itching feeling. He raised it to check, and a little orb came up.

A shining ball of light appeared in front of the parents, who had not been in the foyer longer than two minutes. The ball formed into a large rectangle showing…ALEX AND GRETCHEN.

"Mom? Dad?" asked the kids.

"Kids?" asked the parents.

"I just want you to know;" said Alex to Mr. And Mrs. Grundler, "that I am doing what I can to keep your daughter safe, and for the most part, we are just fine."

"I think I speak for both of us," said Gretchen, "when I say we miss you so badly."

"Right back atcha kids." Alex grew tired, and the mist evaporated. Gretchen couldn't hold it any longer, and began to bawl her eyes out. Alex began to comfort her. She put her head on his chest, and her hands in his, and she lay down on him.

"I swear to you Gretchen," said Alex in a serious tone, "I WILL get us home safely."

The parents were filled with new hope, and reassurance. They just KNEW Alex would pull through, and have them home.


	8. Alex Brings the Hurt on Brute

Alex brings the hurt on Brute.

"The Mage armada," screamed King Drake, "Has lost sixty foot soldiers and two figure heads. They lost to a child, which doesn't say very flattering things about their fighting skills. Brute, if you do not show the children how nasty the Mages are, I will show you how nasty death is."

"The kids will have slow, painful deaths," said Brute, "This I guaren, guaren, guaren, promise." Brute was not very quick upstairs. All he knew was killing, slow and painful killing. Outside of that, Brute's mind was a large, barren, desert, and he liked it that way. He was HUGE. And could take out any mage but King Drake, whose strength barely outdid his. His personal ship was a large biplane that moved slowly but had weapons that could do serious damage to a planet.

Alex and Gretchen were flying along space, and Alex was mentally scolding himself.

'Jonesy boy', said his devil conscience, 'you ain't got a chance in hell to be her boyfriend. She's just not into you.'

'Alex,' said his angel conscience, 'ignore the devil guy, he doesn't know the truth. Gretchen DOES like you; you saved her life, and held her when she was crying. You never criticized her or called her a baby. Sure, you did tune her out once, but no one's perfect. You should ask her out when you get her home.'

'Jonesy boy,' said Devil, 'she sees you as little more than a cabby; she only is sticking with you because you're getting her home.'

'Alex,' said Angel, 'you're doing good things for her, and she likes you for it.'

Meanwhile, while Angel and Devil Alexes were arguing, Gretchen was having a similar scene.

'Grundy,' said Devil Gretchen, 'Alex likes you, time to stomp him out.'

'Don't listen to her,' said Angel Gretchen, 'you know you are starting to fall in love with him. If he asks you out, and that's very likely, agree.'

'Grundy,' said Devil Gretchen, 'you know that he likes you, but are gonna listen to goody goody over there and return the feelings?' Suddenly, the ship jolted forcefully, and did it again and again, and a voice said,

"WARNING, DAMAGE CRITICAL." The ship had been shot down, and the pair was plummeting to another planet. Alex created a shield around both of them, and when they landed; they only received bumps and bruises.

Brute slammed down next to Alex, and with a punch, sent him and Gretchen flying. Alex had absorbed most of the blow, and Gretchen received enough to send her flying with Alex. They landed in front of a building with the stone doors wide open, and ran in. Brute, as big as he was, was very fast.

"This is the tomb of the great sorcerer Johan Greels; you have chosen a magnifi, nifi, nifi, super grave. But it is a grave still." Alex took out his beam sword and stabbed Brute. It should have killed him, but he smirked and the wound closed. Then he shot a laser beam out of his eyes. Alex ducked in the nick of time, and the beam destroyed a wall. A skittering sound was heard, and millions of tiny black beetles came out.

Gretchen screamed,

"RUN." Alex grabbed her arm as he ran, and swung her up so he was carrying her bridal style. He liked carrying her that way, and she liked him carrying her that way. He saw a platform that was off of the long, narrow, strip of ground that the beetles were chasing them on, and jumped over to it. Gretchen and Alex were safe, unlike Brute. One of the beetles buried itself into his ankle, and bit down hard enough to shatter the bone. More and more beetles came onto him, but he had somehow landed on his back.

The beetles dug into him. Brute was eaten, from the inside out, leaving only his bloodied armor. Suddenly, a black robed figure emerged from the armor. This was the sorcerer Johan Greels. He was not dead, but trapped in his prematurely made tomb to make it seem like he was dead. Gretchen and Alex led him out of the tomb and he completely improved their ship, as it was now a four winged fighter ship, with much better weapons. Alex and Gretchen took off in their new ship.


	9. One on One Thousand

One on One Thousand.

Alex and Gretchen had defeated Brute, and now flying in their better than ever ship. Little did they know, disaster was about to strike. Drake had unknowingly sent the rest of the grunts. A thousands grunt ships were sent after Alex and Gretchen. A million laser bursts exploded around their ship. Alex's mark appeared once again, and the ship underwent a TOTAL transformation.

It went from a four winged fighter ship that could hold two people to a MASSIVE warship that could hold thousands of people. This ship had THOUSANDS of devastating weapons. Missiles, bombs, lasers, even a black hole creator. For every one hit the ship took, three ships were destroyed. But even with this massive ship, the battle was still in the grunts' favor. Suddenly, Gretchen saw a blue, glowing stone on the floor. She knew this stone, if used, Julian would help them.

_What have we got to lose?_ Thought Gretchen, _Besides our lives_. Gretchen picked up the stone, and said,

"Julian, we are in dire straits, and we need your help.

"Girl," said Julian's voice in her head, "I have heard your plea and will help you." Julian's upper body, only having increased a thousand times its original, began to blast more and more grunt ships. But still, there seemed to be a slim chance of winning. Alex got an idea. He grabbed Gretchen's free hand, and slammed on the self-destruct button. The ship's explosion wiped out EVERY LAST SHIP. Then the ship the pair had before the fight with Brute could be seen flying off. While they flew away, the stone dissolved. This was the last time they could call for Julian's help.

Templar was sent to destroy the heroes of this story. His personal ship, the Carriage, drawn by robotic horses, flew out of the Mage headquarters.

The ship's battery power had been drained during the massive fight. Alex and Gretchen landed on an asteroid with a massive cave. They sat there, talking, and just as they were about to confess their love for each other, Templar landed in front of them. His armor was of blue and silver coloring.

"With my mind torture capabilities, I shall bring you to your graves." He put out his hands, and both Alex and Gretchen were plunged into states of Mental Suffering.

Alex looked at his new surroundings. He was back at 3rd Street School. Had he made it back? He didn't remember coming here. Then Gretchen came to him. He ran to talk to her, but her skin exploded off of her. Gretchen was COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.

Her pupils were gone, her skin completely gray. She had razor sharp claws instead of fingers. Her hair was now made of bones. This was what Gretchen would have looked like if Alex had failed to save her.

Gretchen was back in the tower she had been kidnapped in. Where was Alex? She began to panic. Then she saw him come in, and ran to embrace him. But he turned into a Zombie.

Alex dodged Witch Gretchen's attacks, but they were in abundance. She had enough energy to power every electronic device in the whole world for eternity. Alex then saw a shotgun sticking up in the sandbox. He fired at Witch Gretchen. A massive whole opened up in her, reveling her black heart. Alex took his beam sword, and plunged the blade into it. She let out a horrifying scream. Alex hid in the school, and when she exploded, Alex knew this was the torture.

Gretchen found a bomb, she threw it at Alex. It missed, but opened up a hole in the floor. He fell it, and into a cyclone of blades and was diced to bits.

Alex and Gretchen both broke out of the mind torture at the exact same time. Now they were immune to it. Templar was shocked,

"Nobody has every escaped my mind torture." He chased them into the cave. There was a root sticking from the ceiling, and below it, a large hole in between two cave walls. Alex grabbed Gretchen, leapt out, caught the root, swung to the other ledge, and ripped the root out of the ceiling. Templar wished he was Quadruped. He started to run across the wall. A rock he stepped on broke out of the wall, and he fell into the massive whole.

Alex used his teleportation to teleport himself and Gretchen to the mouth of the cave. By this time, their ship was charged. They flew off again.

King Drake was now the last of the Mages.

"Disturbing," he said, "all of my lackeys were killed, perhaps he is strong. This calls for drastic measures." He went into his lab.

There, he took the vessel in which queen Iris was imprisoned. He took a black liquid, and poured it onto the vessel. A part of Queen Iris's soul was taken and put into a darker being. It was negative Queen Iris!

As they continued to fly along, a strange mist blew out of thin air and put them to sleep. The Negative Queen took Gretchen out, and left Alex in the ship, on a crash course with a black hole!

WILL ALEX WAKE UP IN TIME TO GET AWAY FROM THE BLACK HOLE OR IS THIS THE END FOR JONES? AND WHAT OF GRETCHEN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	10. THE FINAL BATTLE

THE FINAL BATTLE

Alex's ship was on crash course with a Black Hole. Alex had been put to sleep, so he wasn't aware of his coming doom. Meanwhile, Julian knew that if he helped Alex out of his circumstance, he would die. But he knew, if he did help Alex, he would defeat King Drake, and peace would return to his kingdom, though he would not be there to run it. He was able to cancel out Negative Queen Iris's spell, and destroy the black hole. Alex was confused. Where was Gretchen? Julian appeared in the spot she was supposed to be in.

"Alex," he said, "once again, Gretchen is in dire peril. My castle was turned into the Mage Lair when Drake, my son, took over."

"DRAKE WAS YOUR SON?" asked Alex,

"Yes," said Julian, "but I disown him now, you must kill him if there is to be any hope for Niax. This is my last act as king. Once I have helped you along, to where you can continue for yourself, I shall perish."

"WHAT?" asked Alex. Julian told Alex where to go, and he reluctantly obeyed. When they reached the lair, it looked bright, and had some guys in gold armor stood around the perimeter.

"This is all an illusion," said Julian. "A negative copy if Iris was made, and she has changed the castle and herself to make it seem all is right again. IT IS NOT. You must to the throne room, and call out Negative Iris as the fake she is. Then you must defeat her in combat. Goodbye Alex and Good luck." Julian disintegrated. Just then, Alex's ship was shot down, and he fell towards the castle. A few gold guards began to shoot at him. Alex pulled out his sword slashed them without slowing down. He put himself in a Diving Position to fall faster.

Alex's powers made a mental compass, pointing to Gretchen's location. He began to sprint to it.

Meanwhile, Gretchen was held in a safe while a party was going on in the throne room. Negative Iris had made herself look like the person she was copied from, and King Drake disguised himself as a much younger Julian. The real Julian had been cursed to be an old man. Once the party was over, which would be in five minutes, she would be killed.

Alex was half way to the throne room, and had five minutes to get the rest of the way. If a guard tried to stop him, he would slash them without stopping. Finally, he leapt into the throne room, and kicked Queen Iris in the side of the face. Shock spread through the room, as a few guards began to drag him away from the Queen, who was crying. Alex then shouted,

"YOU'RE NEGATIVE QUEEN IRIS." Time seemed to freeze. The bright colors faded to gray, the guards and guests faded into thin air. The disguises also faded, now showing Queen Iris looking much like Witch Gretchen, only with fair features, no glasses and no overbite.

"Jones," said Drake, in heated rage, "you've ruin my plans! I ought to kill you, but I feel merciful, if you surrender, I will kill you and Gretchen, but spare your planet." Gretchen opened what was now a metal cabinet,

"Don't listen to him Alex," said Gretchen, "If you surrender or lose, Earth gets destroyed. You can't let him live."

"Thanks Gretchen," said Alex, before striking a battle pose, "I wasn't gonna let him live anyway. YOU BOTH DIE TODAY."

"Child," said negative Iris, "You are so rude, didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "but she never mentioned those threatening the planet." The fight began. Iris began to blast a million or so energy bursts at Alex, and he dodged, but wasn't able to dodge a punch from King Drake. Alex stumbled, and suffered a blast from Iris. He pulled out his sword and slashed Drake across the chest, and then leaped and punched Iris in the face.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" screamed Drake,

"Because I have a certain girl I have to protect," said Alex, "and I won't let you hurt her." Alex then kicked King Drake in the stomach and did a karate chop to his head, then deflected another blast from Queen Iris, sending back to her. King Drake grabbed Alex by his neck, and sent him flying through a wall. He ended up in a secret room. He saw a gun that looked exactly like the one he used to beat Witch Gretchen when Templar tortured him. Alex grabbed it and put it around his shoulder. He ran in the room, and stabbed King Drake in the stomach. As he lay dying, Alex took the gun, charged up a massive blast, and fired. The blast opened up a hole in Iris's chest. Alex ran and stabbed the black heart. She began to glow brighter and brighter.

"ALEX," Shouted Gretchen from her hiding spot, "SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE. IF YOU'RE CAUGHT IN IT, YOU'LL BE VAPORIZED."

"MOVE OVER," said Alex, diving into the cabinet. His mark appeared and made in indestructible. When the explosion cleared, they stepped out. There was no life around. They heard the sound of shattering glass.

King Drake Vessel had fallen from the ceiling, and shattered. A golden ball came from the glass, and another one came from the ceiling. They merged together, and formed Queen Iris!

Alex and Gretchen bowed before her.

"Arise, heroes. You have saved Niax, and released me. Tales of your heroism shall be forever told." Suddenly, Julian stood before her.

"The gods gave me a chance to live for my actions." Iris waved her hands, reversing the spell that was put on Julian, making him a young man again.

"I shall now send you home." Said Iris, she waved her hands, and Alex and Gretchen seemed to disintegrate, their pieces sucked in by a gold portal.

Back at 3rd Street School, the kids played, though a blanket of sadness covered them. A portal appeared on the ground, and they ran from it. It spat out several small chunks, which merged together to form Alex and Gretchen! Alex had succeeded, they had returned home. All the kids came to greet them, as the parents were called to be informed of the return. When suddenly, another portal came, and from it came King Drake!

"WHAT?" asked Gretchen and Alex, "HOW?"

"You forget," said Drake, "I can kill and make copies of myself. You may have thwarted me in Niax, but I will kill you here." Alex grabbed Gretchen and the gun he got from the first fight. The gun turned from a massive shotgun to a gun that looked like a pistol with an extra-long barrel. Alex fired, and a massive beam shot out, and hit Drake. He turned completely reddish orange, and seemed to pop. Long story short, King Drake would never bother anybody, ever again.

Alex and Gretchen stood there, and then fainted at the exact same time. They called in the nurse.

"They just need a lot of sleep."

Alex woke up what seemed like a few hours later. He looked at his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room. He left the room, and heard the sound of clattering plates. He walked down a flight of stairs. He saw two people, Gretchen's Parents.

"You are awake." They said, "Have a seat," Alex did so. "You saved our daughter, we will never forget this."

"Speaking of Gretchen, where is she?" asked Alex,

"She woke up before you did and is now freshening up." Alex was finally reunited with his parents, and he and Gretchen have since been dating.

THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY.


End file.
